


A thousand years, a thousand dreams

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: Because when I ask you to stop,Riza had told her once,I know you will.





	A thousand years, a thousand dreams

She gently bit her nipple, stiff from the ice, and moved up, kissing her collar and ending at Riza’s pretty red lips, parting them with her mouth and tongue, but when she pulled back Riza moved with her, and she felt a thrill. “What did I tell you, pet?” 

Riza flinched, shit, had she gone too far? But her voice was steady when she answered. “Stay still and stay quiet, mistress.” 

“How many times have you disobeyed?” 

“Four times, mistress.” 

“That’s eight more spankings, pet.” 

Riza naked, blindfolded, and gasping in anticipation was something Rebecca would never tire of seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The eighth prompt from the random choice generator was "power play, D/s", and I thought I'd give Roy another break and let these two have their fun.  
I mostly live at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos are appreciated and I try to reply to all comments!


End file.
